FrostFang
by Calikarcha
Summary: When Khione poses as a mortal and seduces Hades, what will the outcome be? Loyal to Olympus or Loyal to Kronos.
1. Chapter 1

**So. I was thinking about all of the Percy Jackson Fanfictions I have read and I realized something. I have only seen about five where he was the son of a Goddess. I needed to relate him to the Great Prophecy somehow, and I just loved this idea. Thanks for reading everyone!**

* * *

April 12, 1957

Perseus was conflicted in his loyalties. On the one hand, he could remain loyal to his mother and assist in the destruction of the gods and Olympus itself. On the other, he could be loyal to his father, and ergo, Olympus.

This is the story, of Perseus, Son of Khione and Hades. But he is not a god. It was a rather odd situation.

When the gods heard the great prophecy, those who wished the destruction of Olympus started to plot. Khione called in a favour from Hecate, and hid her power and scent. Once she was impossible to place as a god, she got herself a small makeover and seduced Hades.

Since Khione's divine powers were locked away, that stopped him from becoming a god, but he still had her powers as well as those of Hades.

Khione had been raising him as a legendary warrior to lead the armies of Kronos against Olympus, but he was not so sure.

He had been frozen at the age of fifteen with partial immortality, so that when the time came for the rise of Kronos, he would be there to help his conquest.

Perseus was sitting on his self-made throne, contemplating who he should join.

Perseus waved away the thoughts of his loyalties and decided to continue his training. He looked at his sword and frowned, he could never find the perfect weapon for him.

His blade was too short, but he didn't like using a spear. He enjoyed slashing, but needed range.

Perseus could have hit himself. He was thinking of the scythe, which was ironically the symbol of power of Kronos, the Titan Lord. What to make the weapon out of, he questioned. Perhaps he should be unoriginal and just make it out of Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold, but that's too plain.

After a few minutes of thinking, he decided to speak to his father, Hades, about some materials to make a blade.

Perseus walked into his father's palace and gave a short bow of his head and smiled at Hades and Persephone. He had always gotten along with Persephone, despite being a 'Demigod' child of his father.

When Hades found out what Khione had done, he was enraged but understood. She wanted a champion for the minor gods, a child of the big three who would fight for them. Hades agreed that the minor gods needed to be more respected, as he was treated the same way as they were.

Hades smiled at his favorite child as he walked into the throne room, which also doubled as a den. "My son, how have you been?" Hades asked merrily. Contrary to popular belief, he was not some dark and gloomy god who moped and played violin. He was rather cheery when he was able to see his children, as he loved them all.

"Father, I have been wonderful, how are you? Persephone, you look lovely today." Perseus smiled back.

Persephone smiled at the boy, and stayed quiet. She could see that something was on his mind and wished to speak to her husband, so just smiled gratefully at the boy.

Hades just nodded and asked "Now then, what can I help you with? You obviously didn't just come to see poor old dad." Hades said as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, smirking.

Perseus just sighed deeply and collapsed onto an offered chair and asked "Am I so transparent?" Hades just nodded, smiling and Perseus continued. "I'm struggling to find myself a weapon, as nothing I have learned feels right. I enjoy the length of spears, but not how they are used in a fight. I enjoy the fighting styles of blades, but I can never find a sword long enough that is still light enough for me to carry. It's infuriating."

Hades rubbed his chin thoughtfully, he knew the weapon his son needed, but didn't know if he had considered it. "Perseus, have you considered a scythe? It is long, light and a slashing weapon." Hades asked.

Perseus nodded and replied "I have considered it, but am unsure if it is the weapon I will create." He said, shocking Hades and Persephone.

"Create?" Hades asked curiously.

"Yes, create. I am considering what to make my weapon out of, but I feel it should be made of ice, because of my control over ice." Perseus said.

Hades frowned. "If you make the blade out of ice, it could not kill monsters like Bronze or Stygian iron could." He told his son, who nodded slightly.

Perseus could understand his father's point, but before he could respond, what looked like a river nymph walked into the throne room and glared at Hades. "Hades, there is a build-up of ice on my banks again. I keep asking you to set aside five skeletons to keep my shores clear of ice, but no you- oh who is this Hades?" The nymph asked curiously. She was dressed in black, and had black eyes. It seems like she enjoys the colour black.

Hades grinned like a madman. "Perseus this is Styx, the river nymph of the river Styx. Styx, this is my oddly demigod son, of myself and Khione."

"Pleasure, Lady Styx." Perseus said, smiling slightly and a bow of his head.

Styx just smiled at bowed her head to him slightly to show respect. She turned back to Hades and scowled at him "Now then, send some skeletons to get the ice off my river banks!" She yelled at him, irritated.

Perseus, hearing the word ice, cut in politely. "Ice, you say? Is this normal ice by any chance? As a son of Khione, I have a large amount of control of ice." To prove his own point, he created a spear in his hand made of ice.

Styx admitted to herself that this man might be very helpful and was rather attractive with is silver hair, black eyes and a skin tone that was very pale, but not sickly. If she was not married, she would have considered taking him as a lover.

She shook her head "No, this is frozen water from my river. Why do you ask?" She asked him curiously. Styx barely spotted the glace between the father and son. Curious. That is when their idea hit her. "You want to make a weapon from my ice, don't you?" She asked amused, but rather curious about how it would come out.

Perseus grinned at Styx, showing his pearly white teeth.

* * *

Hephaestus was having a good day so far.

Despite the fact that the sword he was working on was Ares blade, it was a wonderful experiment. He had Ares bring the Lydian Drakon to him, and use the flame of such a powerful beast to fuel his forge.

He has just finished when he received a call from Hades that he had found a new material for him to work with, and was on his way there now.

As Hephaestus entered the throne room, he was rather amused by the people inside the room. There were Hades and Persephone, of course. There was a boy who looked like he was made of ice, pale, silver-white hair and black eyes. Lastly, there was a river nymph who was completely black, and wearing black.

Hades looked over at an amused Hephaestus, who just waved a hand at the nymph who was hitting the boy over the head with a black cushion.

"Now then, what can I do for you Hades?" He grunted in his usual blunt way. Hephaestus had never been good with words.

Hades opened his mouth to speak when the woman in black cut him off. "Hi Hephaestus, I'm Styx. Yes the river. I have ice on my shores and thought you might want to try working with it. It is the water if my river, but frozen." Styx chirped happily

Hephaestus mind ran wild with ideas of weapons made of Ice from the river Styx. "What do you need made out of it?" He asked excited.

Hades just waved a hand at the teenager who was sitting in the char who stood to his height of six foot eight. The boy grinned and held out a hand for Hephaestus to shake. "I need ranged slashing weapon, because while I love the range of a spear, I dislike the combat style. I love the combat style of swords, but I hate the short range. We were thinking of making a scythe out of Styx ice and normal ice, as I have a large affinity towards ice." The boy said. "Oh, by the way, my name is Perseus, son of Hades and Khione." Perseus finished grinning.

* * *

Perseus walked towards Westover Hall, where his younger siblings were hidden. Hades, his father, had sent him to retrieve his brother and sister before the camp demigods or hunters of Artemis got them.

Ah. It seems he was late. As Perseus walked over a hill outside the hall, he saw a manticore approaching the cliff with his siblings.

As he was about to make his presence known, a silver arrow struck the manticore in the chest.

The manticore was rather shocked and rambled on about ancient laws and other such things. Perseus walked into the middle of the field and decided to do one of the stupidest things in all of history to get the attention of everyone in the area.

Perseus walked straight up to Artemis, who was ignoring him and kissed her.

That got their attention. All of the fighting stopped, and Artemis glared hatefully at Perseus, with a small blush.

He walked into the space between the manticore and hunters. " To all of the ladies, gentlemen, manticore, eternal virgins and Lady Artemis. Im sure we can," Perseus crushed the ice cube in his hand, which turned into his scythe of ice from the Styx, and normal ice, and impaled the manticore.

The manticore was shocked and fell from the cliff while holding onto the blonde demigod who came from camp. "Solve this peacefully." Perseus finished.

He shadow traveled his siblings to the underworld and turned to Artemis who looked about five seconds away from turning him into a tapeworm and said "Next time you kiss me so suddenly, please do so in an older form." Perseus commented cheekily with a wink and shadow traveled back to the underworld.

* * *

Hades watched his son through a one sided iris message as he rescued his siblings. He saw Perseus kiss Artemis, THE maiden goddess, and use that as a distraction.

It was awesome. He found it incredibly amusing.

* * *

 **I LOVED WRITING THIS, BUT IDK WHERE TO GO AFTER HERE. SORRY, THIS WONT BE CONTINUED.**


	2. AN

So. Hey. I know, it has been a long time since I have updated any of my stories and i'm sorry about that. I'd like to take a few minutes to explain why I have not been as active.

The first thing I'd like to explain, is why I have not posted anything. New story wise, is not for a lack of idea's, instead it is how to execute them in a way that I don't screw myself if I decide to write more, like I have for the all of my others. If you read all the posts I have past one chapter, there is a noticeable decline in the quality of my writings, so I have spent a lot of time trying to find a way to maintain a high quality, but i'm really struggling with it. Adding new chapters, is very much the same. If I don't like what I have written, I won't upload it, and after over 6 month's of trying to write a new chapter for Titan of Space, and hating everything i'v written, it's clearly not gonna happen. Sorry.

The second thing is what kind of things i'm going to try and write in the future. I have been spending a lot of time on World of Warcraft these last few weeks and I adore the lore and universe it is written in. In my opinion, it offers an even better sandbox than Harry Potter and Naruto, and far, far superior to Percy Jackson. I am trying to learn more about the lore and timeline, so that I can write an epic tale for WoW. This is something that I feel the WoW fandom really needs, since there is only one long story that is well-written, in my own opinion, and that is 'Defying Death', written by Melkor's Mercy. This is not including crossovers, mind you, as Wizard Runemaster is also an incredible story. Sorry, got off topic a bit. In future, I want to write an incredible story, both in length and quality, that doesn't come off as a clone of Defying Death. I would love someone to bounce idea's off for this story, and if you would like to get in touch, throw me a message.

The final thing I would like to mention, is my available time. I have a lot of it. I work around 30 hours a week, and other than that I play WoW and Hearthstone. However, I do struggle to motivate myself to write. As much as I would love to be able to throw a few hours per day at writing, it is something I really struggle with doing.

Thank you for reading this, and if you have made it through this entire thing, good on ya.


End file.
